Joki Omorashi Series
by GoldenManekiNeko
Summary: A collection of Joker/Loki desperate, omo stories.
1. Chapter 1

Loki Tightly gripped himself with his right hand to keep the five cups of tea he had drunken that evening from exploding out of him. He of course tried to hide this with his left hand so it merely appeared as if he were only resting his hands in his lap. He currently resided in the passager's seat of his current-boyfriend's violent Cadillac. He had moved in with the infamous Clown Prince of Crime a few weeks ago after having rescued the clown from being 'kidnapped' by Batman. The two of course bonded quickly over their common interests and one thing led to another. The main thing the two, mischievous Brits had in common, is that they were both looking to give up their lives of crime in favor of being normal human-beings.

Currently, the two lovers were on their way to their first, babysitting job. Since they had abandoned their life of crime, they were no longer able to steal their money so now, they had to earn it themselves. They could only live off of what little gold that Loki had brought with him from Asgard for so long, after all. The Joker had decided to disguise himself with a grey suit and a black wig. He did not even bother trying to recolor his skin since it was seen as normal for some men to have pale skin nowadays.

Since Loki already appeared to be a normal human-being, he merely wore his infamous, black suit. The raven-haired extraterrestrial drew in a shaky breath as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He was really regretting not relieving his painfully-full bladder of all of that tea he drank before they had set off on their new quest for a job.

"Jack, I thought you said this place was only ten minutes away...We've been driving around for a bloody hour!" Loki complained as he jiggled a bit in his seat. He was thankful for the darkness of the night right now since the darkened car hid his true desperation.

"About that...See? Funny story..." The Joker nervously began.

"You have not gotten us lost...Tell me you have not gotten us lost!" Loki narrowed his eyes at the clown. His bladder most-definitely did not have the patience for this.

"Alright, I won't tell you..." The Joker squeaked nervously. He knew that Loki actually had the super-powers that he lacked and this fact intimidated him greatly. However, he liked the way Loki scared him; The way that merely looking at him sent a chill down his spine excited him, aroused him even. Was it guilt from the way he use to treat his ex, Harley Quinn? Did it make him feel better that someone else could make him feel so helpless just like he made her feel?

He was unsure of the reason but he merely knew that he liked it.

"Ooohhhhh, why?! WHY DO YOU GO IN THE BLOODY, WRONG DIRECTION?!" Loki voiced his frustrations as he pounded his fist on the console repeatedly. He immediately regretted this action as this nearly made his bladder push out a few leaks, forcing him to hold himself tightly, with both hands whilst doubling over to keep the urine inside of him.

"Lo-Lo! Relax! Relax! I know where we are, now; we're almost there! We'll be there in twenty-more minutes..." The Joker nervously reassured his irritable boyfriend.

"We'd better be..." Loki squirmed in his seat a bit before elegantly crossing his legs. He kept reassuring himself that he could hold it for another twenty minutes, though in the back of his mind, he was unsure if he would actually be able to even make it to the house without having an accident. They were currently driving down a road with only woodsy areas on either side and there was no way the former-prince was about the ask his boyfriend of all people to pull over so he could relieve himself on a tree like a common dog. He would just have to wait until they had reached their destination to relieve himself. Loki's confidence in being able to make it to the toilet on time began to falter drastically after five minutes had passed.

The Brit nervously chewed on the index-finger of his right hand as he tightly squeezed himself with his left hand and his legs were crossed so tightly, that they were trembling.

"Lo-Lo?" The Joker finally broke the silence upon hearing his boyfriend release a tiny whimper. Loki jumped slightly, having been startled by The Joker's sudden question as another leak nearly escaped from his overflowing-bladder.

"What?" The sorcerer hissed between gritted teeth.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit anxious..." The Joker pointed out.

"I'm fine..." Loki growled in response before crossing his legs the other way.

"Lo-Lo, I know you...I know when something's bothering you so tell me: What's the matter?" The Joker pressed, further.

"Nothing!" Loki retorted but his voice did waver a bit this time as he drew in another, shallow breath. He began to bounce a little to keep the urine inside of his bladder as he bit his bottom-lip until it bled to keep himself from whining.

"Nothing or something?" The Joker suspiciously interrogated in a comical manner.

"Alright, fine! I desperately need a wee! Happy?!" Loki finally snapped. This was a humiliating thing to admit, especially to his boyfriend but he could feel the urine teetering on the edge of his urethra. He knew he would not be able to hold it all the way to their destination and he wanted The Joker to do something, anything to help him get his relief, immediately. It would be more humiliating to wet himself in front of his boyfriend than to merely admit his urge to him or urinate in a place that to him, seemed undignified.

"Oh...Well, we'll be there in fifteen, more minutes; can you hold it until then?" The Joker asked gently as his face began to flush to almost a normal skin-tone.

"No! I've never had to wee this badly in all of my life!" Loki frantically admitted as he hunched over a bit. Further adding to his humiliation, his eyes began to fill with tears due to how much pain he was in.

"Is it that bad, Lo-Lo?" The Joker frowned in sympathy as he desperately tried to ignore the throbbing in his own nether-regions. Seeing Loki this desperate to pee made his lower-half feel strange. Was seeing Loki need to pee making him need to pee as well? He was unsure but he was more concerned with his boyfriend's discomfort than his own at the moment.

"Yes! It's bloody bad! I need to wee, right now or I am going to wee on myself!" Loki exclaimed, blushing furiously as he proceeded to squirm in his seat in a manner that was similar to that of a small child that was about to have an accident.

"Oh...Do you want me to pull over?" The Joker offered, his voice a bit strained.

"Please? Please?! Please?! I am about to burst!" Loki begged as his voice was now nothing-more than a whimper. He was beyond humiliated at this point; having been forced to cry and beg by his own, disgusting bodily-functions.

"Okay! Okay!" The Joker nervously reassured as he slowed down the car to pull over to the side of the road. Loki quicky used the hand that was at one point, buried in his crotch to unzip his trousers whilst he opened his car-door with his free hand. Once he had stood up he quickly pulled himself out and began to squeez with all of his might. Loki let out a small whimper of pain at the horrible feeling of his urine creeping back up into his already-bursting bladder.

No matter how hard he clinched his muscles, he was unable to void even the tiniest drop of urine from his bladder. It were as if someone had shoved a rock into his urethra, blocking and urine from escaping.

"Um...Lo-Lo? I don't hear you tinkling and I don't mean to rush you or anything but we're already reeeaaally, really late and I really don't want these people to cancel on us because we reeeaaally need the money..." The Joker timidly announced after an entire minute of Loki not being able to even dribble for a few seconds. Loki let out a sigh of frustration as he put himself away. He could feel the urine returning to his tip once again which made zipping his pants back up without relieving any of the pressure torturous.

Loki let out a tiny whimper as he slowly sat down in his seat, needing to hold himself, tightly as he slammed his door. He was tempted to just jump right back out, unzip his pants and pee like a war-horse but his bladder was too shy to allow him to pee out in the open like that. His knee began to bounce impatiently as mentally cursed his shy-bladder syndrome.

"Oo! I can't hold it anymore!" Loki whined after five, more minutes as he was completely unable to sit still at this point. The Joker frowned in concern for his poor boyfriend as he did a quick, mental scan of his car in search of something that Loki could pee in. He now felt bad for cleaning out his car this morning since there were once plenty of empty beer-bottles that Loki could have used for a makeshift toilet littering his floor.

"Ah-ha! Here!" The Joker beamed upon finding a small Ziplock-bag Beneath his seat.

"How...elegant but that bag is much-too small to hold all of my wee..." Loki pointed out in a deadpan-tone, despite his constant squirming and the fact that both of his hands were burried between his trembling-thighs.

"Maybe not but you can stick your wiener in it incase you leak so your pants don't get wet..." The Joker further offered with a blush.

"Fine! J-Just give it to me!" Loki snatched the tiny, plastic bag from his boyfriend's hand, using all of his strength not to start peeing the second he unzipped his pants. The raven-haired Brit whimpered in pain at the familiar feeling of the urine creeping back up inside of him once he had slipped the bag over himself but he was also unable to contain a sigh of relief at the security that this act had stopped him from urinating all over himself. Loki was now certain he would be able to hold in his torrent of urine until they had reached their destination until The Joker had accidentally driven over a pothole. Loki gasped once the jolt of the car had not only made a spurt leak out but had also broken a seal that allowed Loki's bladder to begin to dribble, rapidly.

Loki released a whimper as he squeezed himself in an attempt to stop the flow. He released another whimper when he had accidentally squeezed a bit, more urine out of himself before finally managing to stop his dribbling. Proceeding to hold back his urine had become a harder task at this point as once he had already begun to go, he had to strain, extra hard to keep the dribbling from starting up again and the feeling of his hot urine resting beneath his burning tip was not making this task any easier.

"J-Jack...I really need to go..." Loki warned between pants as he he began to sweat at this point.

"I know, Lo-Lo; I know..." The Joker frowned as he patted the knee of his boyfriend's trembling leg.

"Look! We're already here!" The Joker announced as Loki looked up to see that they were indeed pulling into a driveway. The thought of being close to a toilet, yet still so far away since they would still need to wait for the parents to let them in, was once again, torturous for poor Loki's bursting bladder. Loki could practically see and hear his urine splashing into the toilet-bowl, he could practically feel the relief of finally getting to empty his dangerously-enlarged bladder. When he could even smell the urine, he snapped out of his pleasant, daydream only to discover that he was now actually peeing heavily into the Ziplock bag.

His cheeks burned a deep red from embarrassment as the bag was begging to fill rapidly. As terrible as it felt, he clenched all of his muscles as tightly as he could before finally getting his stream to stop. This was not an easy task since he really needed to go to the bathroom. His burning tip was completely submerged in his hot urine, making it nearly impossible for him to keep his stream from starting back up again. Once he had finally gotten the burn of stopping mid-stream to subside, he carefully removed the bag and zipped it up to contain the urine. Letting out a groan of both disgust mixed with discomfort, Loki began to feel ashamed of himself for reliving a small portion of his bladder into something other than a toilet.

"Can you wait until we get inside or do you want me to stall them while you dump that out and finish up here?" The Joker offered.

"I am a gentleman; I refuse to relieve myself in a plastic bag..." Loki retorted. Even though The Joker's suggestion was tempting, Loki set the urine-filled bag into the vehicle's cup-holders and zipped his soggy, nether-regions back up into the tight pants of his suit. It took every bit of strength that Loki held in his body to not collapse to the ground or allow any leaks to escape upon getting out of the car. He actually had to stand completely still for a few moments to keep the hot torrent from escaping into his pants as he tightly clenched every muscle in his body.

"Lo-Lo?" The Joker spoke up, concerned about the way his boyfriend just completely froze. Was Loki about to have an accident, right where he was standing. The Joker felt his face heat up at the thought as he tightly clenched his own legs together. That strange feeling was returning again but he was still unsure of what it was.

"I'm fine..." Loki grunted in a strained tone as he reluctantly forced himself to stiffly make his way over to the front-door. He was so close. He rang the doorbell and bounced, impatiently as he waited.

"Come on, come on..." Loki quietly urged the parents to hurry up and open the door beneath his breath. When The Joker had finally caught up to him, Loki was beginning to nervously wring the lower-front of his blazer. He knew he would not be able to outlast the need to pee much longer but just as he was considering shape-shifting into a dog to stealthy relieve himself on their first clients' shrubs, said-clients finally answered the door, much to his temporary relief. However, Loki was forced to do an obvious potty-dance in order to control his bladder whilst he and his boyfriend were forced to listen to the couple they were babysitting for lecture them about being late before providing them with a long list of instructions on how to properly care for their children.

Loki of course, was the first to rush inside once the couple had invited them in but he had halted in his tracks upon realizing that he had no idea where their bathroom was.

"Wait!" He cried out but it was too late, the couple had already left before he could get a chance to ask them where their bathroom was.

"I-I never asked them where the bathroom was..." Loki squeaked, his voice strained from how much effort it took for him to keep his painfully-full bladder from emptying itself in his pants. He was tightly gripping himself as his legs were pressed together so tightly, that they were trembling violently.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sure the bathroom won't be too hard to find, especially since we're downstairs." The Joker reassured his suffering-boyfriend as he gently took Loki's hand in his.

"Are you our new babysitters?" The little boy that they were going to be payed to watch asked before The Joker could have a chance to help Loki find the bathroom. Loki drew in strained but shallowed breaths, uncomfortably shifting his hips as he impatiently waited for his clown of a boyfriend to finish making small-talk with their first clients' child. Bouncing a bit, Loki was about to interrupt his boyfriend's conversation with the child but he then froze up at the sight and sound of the little boy's younger-sister beginning to loudly pee in her potty-training potty, right in front of them.

"Where's your bathroom?! Where's your bathroom?! WHERE'S YOUR BATHROOM?!" Loki desperately cried out as his urine was now beginning to dribble out of him. He really could not hold it anymore.

"Sorry Tom, I forgot..." The Joker frowned in sympathy before turning to, once again face the small boy.

"Sweetie? Could you be a dear and tell us where your bathroom is? Tom is having a bit of a potty-emergency..." The Joker addressed Loki by his fake, 'human' name. The Joker had chosen the name: 'Tom' for Loki since he felt that Loki 'looked like a Tom.'

"DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT!" Loki practically shrieked. His face was flushed with embarrassment as his dribbling-pee was being to dampen a small portion of the crotch-area if his pants. On the verge of tears, Loki let out a small sob as he tightened his grip on himself. Upon obtaining the location of the bathroom, The Joker pulled one of a Loki's dampened hands from his crotch to begin leading him down the hallway.

"Maybe he said it was this door...Nope..." The Joker had opened the door to the laundry-room after having opened the door to two hall-closets, a playroom, an exercise room and an office.

"J...Jack..." Loki panted, his voice barely above a whisper. The Joker blushed heavily as the sight of Loki hunched over, one hand burried into his crotch while his tightly-crossed legs were trembling with desperation but then he frowned in sympathy at the sight of the tears that were now gushing freely from Loki's bright-green eyes.

"I'm not going to make it..." He sobbed softly, his face scrunched up with a look of pure agony. The Joker did not like seeing his boyfriend in this much pain but he also knew that Loki would be devastated if he wet himself so he quickly looked around the laundry-room for a makeshift toilet.

Aha! Here!" The Joker proudly announced after he lead Loki over to the hamper.

"There?! Absolutely not! We're at someone else's house! They'll never forgive us!" Loki angrily cried as he pulled his hand back from The Joker to wipe his tears away.

"What? The clothes in there are going to be washed anyway and you clearly need to pee like crazy; would you rather it be in the hamper or in your pants?" The Joker pointed out. With a whimper Loki desperately shuffled over to the hamper and opened it.

"I'll keep the kids busy..." The Joker promised upon seeing Loki hesitate after gripping his zipper. Though the Joker did step out of the room to give Loki some privacy, he did stay by the door so he could hear him pee. He felt so wrong for doing this but he just really wanted to hear him go for reasons he was unsure of himself.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh! Thank...Odin..." At the sound of Loki's moans of relief as well as the sound of his thick, powerful stream splattering all over the filthy material that filled the hamper, The Joker of course felt that strange feeling return to his loins as his face began to heat up tremendously. It was only when he felt his pants grow tighter, that The Joker finally realized that the thought of Loki peeing aroused him. Normally, he would have found this thought strange but then he remembered that Harley had the exact-Same fetish for him back when she use to love him. 'Omorashi,' he believed she called it.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh...Mmmmmmm..." Hot tears once again gushed from Loki's eyes at the euphoric relief of finally getting to empty his bursting bladder of everything he drank that night. After what felt like an eternity, the blissful feeling of relief finally wore off and now, Loki was just peeing normally. After a few moments, Loki finally remembered where he was as the smell of urine filled his nostrils. Shame began to fill him as he looked down at his stream, that was now more of a slow trickling, spilling into someone else's hamper, all over someone else's clothing.

Once his steam finally trickled to a stop, Loki forced out a few, more spurts with a grunt before shaking away any, remaining, urine droplets and zipping himself back inside of his pants. He did not even bother himself with the effort of wiping his tears away since he was already planning to curl up in the corner that was located on the side of the room that was opposite of the soiled-hamper to quietly begin to cry.

"Are you done? Lo-Lo? What's wrong?" The Joker sympathetically questioned. He had come in to check on Loki once he no longer heard him peeing but the sight of his boyfriend crying alarmed him for obvious reasons.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! Don't look at me..." Loki smacked The Joker's hands away when the clown had knelt down to place it on his shoulder.

"Shhh...Come here...It's okay..." The Joker was persistent as he willingly took a few slaps and kicks to the face to pull Loki into a hug that was far-too tight.

"No! It's not alright! I just weed all over someone else's clothing! I'm a savage!" Loki sobbed as he finally gave in to his boyfriend's hug to cling to him for dear-life.

"Loki, the hamper's for dirty clothes; I betcha everything those kids already peed all over them...No one will ever know but you and me..." The Joker reassured, rubbing Loki's back in soothing circles.

"B-But I couldn't control my bladder long enough to relieve myself in the toilet..." Loki sniffled.

"It's alright, you were just having an emergency; that means you were either going to ruin your pants or your kidneys if you didn't pee right that second...It happens to more people than you think...It's perfectly-normal...I don't love you any less than I did when I first layed eyes on you..." The Joker further soothed.

"P...Promise?" Loki sniffled as he pulled away to stare into his boyfriend's large, dark eyes.

"Promise...I'll even wash the clothes myself if you're still worried about the parents finding out; they may pay us extra..." The Joker giggled as he gently wiped Loki's tears away. The Joker then blushed heavily when Loki suddenly planted a rough but passionate kiss on his pale lips. The Joker melted into the kiss as he always did when Loki would kiss him. Though Loki often got annoyed with him, The Joker still knew that Loki truly did love him and that was all he needed to be truly happy.


	2. Desperate Movie Night

"Funny, I thought we were going to give up our lives of crime..." Loki folded his arms over his chest in disapproval, leaning against the wall as he tightly crossed his legs. He was dressed in a emerald-green, turtleneck sweater with a pair of jeans and black loafers since The Joker wanted him to dress in more casual attire for this particular date the clown had planned.

"Perhaps this would count as a crime if we were going to an indoor-theater but we're going to a drive-in; they won't have a refreshments-stan there." The Joker cheerfully explained as he stocked up on their local convenient-store's selection of snacks and sodas. His outfit resembled Loki's, only he was a wearing a violet turtleneck and matching Converse-sneakers.

"Oh! Do you need to potty before we leave? They won't have any bathrooms up there either and the movie is two hours long. I wouldn't want you to have another emergency..." The Joker recalled the babysitting incident with a blush.

"Don't say it like that!" Loki retorted with a blush of his own despite turning to head toward the restrooms. There was a slight twinge in his bladder that signaled that he did indeed, need to empty it a little. Normally, he would just ignore an urge that was so minute but he knew he would not have the chance to go for quite a while and did not want to risk the feeling of being that painfully-full again. The raven-haired Brit haulted in front of the door to the men's room, staring up at the dark-blue sign that displayed the infamous, white, male stick-figure. A crippling fear began to wash over him, causing his skin to turn paler than usual.

As memories of a traumatic event from his past rapidly flashed through his mind, his fear of being alone in the public-restroom overoad his need to pee as he quickly returned to his boyfriend's side.

"Ready to go?" The Joker turned to Loki with his trademark, sweet smile once he had finished checking out. Loki returned a calm smile of his own, to hide his fear.

"Mhm!" He quickly nodded, his smile growing slightly. Not suspecting a thing, The Joker returned to the violet Van he had rented just for tonight's date.

"I don't have to wee, I don't have to..." Loki mentally repeated to himself as The Joker paid for their tickets and found them a parking-space. Loki's urge was not too urgent just yet but he was definitely uncomfortable as he shifted slightly in his seat, attempting to ignore the minor, irritating tingling in his urethra. The Joker had bought them tickets to the new Halloween movie so he would have an excuse to cuddle his boyfriend. Much to Loki's annoyance, The Joker had already tightly latched himself to his left-arm whilst the commercials were still playing.

The Joker had become rather clingy after Harley had left him and he was determined to make sure Loki felt so loved, that he never wanted to leave him like she did. As the movie progressed, Loki and The Joker gave each other popcorn as well as candy kisses as Loki mindlessly sipped away at his Pepsi without realizing it. Five minutes later, he squirmed a bit in his seat as his urge had grown too uncomfortable to ignore at this point. He was momentarily distracted from his gradually-filling bladder when he felt his boyfriend release his arm to climb into the back of their rental-Van.

"Oh, Lo-Lo? Come snuggle with me..." The Joker smirked flirtatiously as he rested amongst the comfortable-looking pile of blankets and pillows that Loki had failed to notice prior. With a roll of his eyes, Loki turned to crawl over the console only to freeze up with a small gasp when the movement made him realize just how badly he needed to pee at the moment. Realizing his mistake, he was really beginning to regret how quickly he had downed his Pepsi.

"You okay?" The Joker asked in concern at Loki's gasp and sudden hault in movement.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine...My leg just went to sleep..." Loki offered a sheepish smile to compliment his lie before joining his boyfriend beneath the large, violet blanket. The Joker wasted no time cuddling up to Loki again. The Joker rested his head on Loki's soft, warm chest when he felt his boyfriend return the cuddle by wrapping his arm around him. The Joker let out a small sigh of content as he listened to the steady beat of Loki's heart, fighting to keep his eyes open all the while.

The warmth of Loki's arms as well as the softness of his sweater made The Joker feel so safe and comfortable, that he found it a struggle not to fall asleep in the alien's loving grasp. Loki however, was restless as the tingling sensation that urged him to urinate caused him to fidget every now and then. With his free hand, Loki reached down to hold himself beneath the covers, tightly crossing one leg over the other at the bathroom scene. The added pressure to his crotch-area brought little comfort as he desperately longed to be where The News-Reporter in the movie was at that moment.

However, the sight and sound of Michael Myers' boots stomping over to the stall that the poor, unsuspecting woman was currently relieving herself in, brought an all-too familiar anxiety to Loki. The frightening memories rushing back to his mind were not helping him to keep his urge at bay as he found himself unable to decide what he wanted to do more: Pee or cling to his boyfriend for comfort. When Michael Myers began to attack the poor woman, Loki involuntarily began to cling to The Joker, burying his face into the clown's shoulder as he trembled violently to keep himself from peeing in his pants right then and there.

"Lo-Lo?" The Joker softly spoke up in confusion at the sudden bear-hug. Loki had never shown any fear around him before, not even when they had to hide from Thanos' attack on Earth in his bunker.

"I-I'm fine...I'm just a bit cold..." He allowed himself to freely squirm upon admitting this as he kept his face hidden in his boyfriend's shoulder. The poor mischief-maker felt like crying from the intensity of both his fear and his need to pee.

"Riiiiiiiiight..." The Joker smirked, indicating that he did not believe him.

"I'm serious..!" Loki attempted to shout but it came out as more of a squeak whilst he proceeded to press his face into the itchy material of The Joker's sweater.

"Lo-Lo, it's okay if you're scared...I know you're usually the one rescuing me but I got your back too, ya know?" The Joker reassured with a softer tone, his smile growing when Loki had pulled away slightly to stare into his eyes with a hint of hope. Fighting back tears, Loki contemplated telling The Joker about his need but he was cut off at the sensation of his boyfriend pressing his soft, warm, moist lips against his.

Loki had almost forgotten about his urge to urinate as he melted into the kiss. almost...

"Oo!" Loki let out a small gasp of surprise at the slight jolt in his bladder when The Joker had rolled them both over so that the clown was now pinning him. The sensation of being restrained with a full bladder caused a trauma-induced panic to surge through Loki yet-again but he pushed the feelings to the back of his mind since The Joker was sitting between his legs in such a way that his hardened crotch was firmly pressed into Loki's, helping to sooth his urge. Caressing Loki's cheeks gently, The Joker leaned in to place a soft kiss upon his lips. Loki once again melted into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around The Joker's neck.

The Joker took in the cooling, minty taste of Loki's mouth as he gently forced his tongue inside. Loki let out a small whimper at the panic that threatened to return but was then brought back to reality by the familiar, comforting taste of cotton-candy that his boyfriend held to his lips as his soft tongue gently began to dance with his. The Joker pulled away to begin placing various, small kisses along Loki's collar-bone, causing the other man to shiver from desperation, fear and pleasure. Smirking in satisfaction at the shaky sigh that his boyfriend had omitted, mistaking it for pleasure, The Joker once again sat up, crossing his arms over his chest to slowly, yet deliberately pull off his sweater. Loki became mezmerized by the milky skin of The Joker's perfectly-chisled body. Loki then let out a small squeal of both fear as well as pain when The Joker had begun to rotate his hips, grinding against Loki's crotch, which greatly iritated his bladder.

Loki began to hyperventilate when The Joker had gradually begun to lift his own sweater. He could not take it anymore; the trauma was too intense for him to handle.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Loki suddenly shouted as he roughly shoved his boyfriend off of him. With a tiny squeak, The Joker fell over backwards. After comically shaking his head to stop his pupils from spinning, The Joker immediately appeared concerned when he looked up to see Loki tightly gripping himself with a pained look.

"Lo-Lo? Did I hurt you?" The Joker questioned in concern as he reached out to touch Loki's shoulder. However, he quickly retracted when Loki had flinched hard at the touch.

"N-No! I am just...simply not in the mood right now..." Loki was on ther verge of tears as he crawled back beneath the blanket, proceeding to hold himself as he tightly curled himself into a fetal-position.

"Lo-Lo...I know you, I know when something's wrong..." The Joker once again placed a hand on his shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Loki once again shouted, causing The Joker to flinch. The fear that Loki held in his voice confirmed The Joker's suspicions that there was definitely more to Loki's reaction than simply 'not being in the mood.'

"Lo-Lo...Talk to me, please..." The Joker begged softly.

"Are you deaf?! I told you that I am NOT in the mood and that I do not want to go to the toilet either! I just want to finish the movie and go home!" Loki snapped, his voice cracking as he burried his face into the pillow that rested beneath his head and began to cry softly. He felt ultimately humiliated at this point as he desperately rubbed his thighs together sooth his urge.

"Lo-Lo...Look at me..." The Joker crawled to the other side of his shaking-boyfriend to forcefully, yet at the same time gently remove his hands from his tear-stained face.

"Lo-Lo, What's wrong?" The Joker asked in concern. He felt his own eyes beginning to tear up as well since he just hated seeing Loki cry that much.

"Nothing! I just want to finish the movie, go home and not really need a wee right now!" Loki's voice became strained as his wriggling as well as the fact that both of his hands were now buried firmly into his crotch finally clued his clown of a boyfriend in on what exactly was wrong with him.

"Lo-Lo? Do you need to take a tinkle?" He asked softly.

"Don't say it like that!" Loki blushed a bright shade of red as more tears fell but then he gave in with a reluctant nod.

"I do...so badly...I can feel it in my feet..." He sniffled with a shaky sigh.

"Didn't you go at the gas-station?" The Joker asked sympathetically as he lied down next to his boyfriend so that looking into Loki's eyes would be an easier task.

"Why not?" He then asked when Loki shook his head in response to his prior question.

"I...I can't use public toilets..." He sniffled, too ashamed of himself to return his boyfriend's gaze.

"Oh Lo-Lo, I know they're not the cleanest but you're gonna pee in there anyways..." The Joker playfully semi-scolded.

"It's not that, you idiot! I...I'm scared to be there alone..." Loki's face was now completely red at this point as he struggled not to begin hyperventilating again.

"Why? Talk to me, please..." The Joker's tone was gentle again. Loki bit his bottom-lip as he began to recall the events of that horrible night. It was on Sakkar, shortly after the tournament between Thor and The Hulk.

"I just need to pop into the loo real quick..." Loki sheepishly excused himself the minute the tournament had ended. He instantly regretted drinking all of those fruity-drinks that The Grandmaster had bought for him since he was already bursting when the tournament had begun. His face fell at the sight of the various, long lines that crowded around the restrooms.

"I wouldn't hold my breath; there's a couple frogging each other in there..." The Grandmaster informed him.

"I really need to wee..." Loki groaned, wringing the front of his shirt as he bounced impatiently. His sleeping-quarters were on the other side of the building and he was uncertain if he would be able to make it all that way.

"There is another restroom on the lower-level; it is meant for only my use but I am willing to let you use it since I like you..." The Grandmaster offered with a flirtatious smirk.

"You're a life-saver!" Loki grinned in mild relief at the thought of getting to use a toilet soon, his hands buried between his legs as he jogged in place. As Loki followed his new companion into the building's lower-levels, he had to stop every now and then to give himself a squeeze in order to keep his stream from starting up right where he was standing. Once The Grandmaster had opened the door to his 'supposedly,' private bathroom, Loki was quick to rush in only to find himself in a cramped broom-closet. The Grandmaster did not hesitate to close and lock the door behind them, nor did he hesitate to practically smash his lips into Loki's the second the former-prince had turned to face him.

"What are you doing?! Where are we?! This isn't a restroom!" Loki exclaimed upon shoving The Grandmaster away from him.

"Don't play Hard-to-Get, baby; you and I both know you made up that whole 'bathroom' thing to hook up with me...Well, now you have your wish, my sweet..." The Grandmaster leaned in for another kiss only to be stopped by Loki's hand gently pushing into his chest.

"N-No, I really do need to go..." Loki explained, his voice an awkward mix of disgust and discomfort.

"You do? Then go ahead and go in your pants; I like the way it smells..." The Grandmaster instructed with a grin that could only be described as sinister. Unable to make eye-contact with the older-man at this point, Loki released a nervous chuckle, desperately hoping that The Grandmaster was merely joking with him this point.

"Don't laugh..." When The Grandmaster's demeanor rapidly switched from lustful to hateful, Loki knew for a fact that the elderly-man was most-certainly not joking at this point. The raven-haired Brit then made a sprint for the door only to be stopped by The Grandmaster's surprisingly-strong hand roughly grabbing his bicep. Loki cried out in pain at the sensation of his bones beginning to crack beneath The Grandmaster's death-grip as he was roughly slammed into the wall that was positioned at the back of the closet. He had lost complete control of his bladder at this point as the Grandmaster pinned him to the wall, ignoring his desperate pleas for him to stop. The memory of the fear he felt as well as the memory of feeling everything he drank that night jetting into his pants as he was violated, made it even harder for Loki to hold in his fluids as he squeezed himself tightly with both hands.

"Loki...I...I had no idea...Why didn't you ever tell me?" The Joker questioned gently as he reached up to wipe his boyfriend's tears away.

"I...I was afraid of what you would think of me i-if you...saw how weak I truly was..." Loki's face burned a deep shade of burgundy upon admitting this.

"Oh, Lo-Lo...You don't need to feel afraid to share your feelings with me; there is absolutely nothing you could do that would ever make me love you any less...I would never judge you especially over something that genuinely frightened you...In fact, when the movie's over, we'll make a quick pitstop by that gas-station and I'll go to the bathroom with you so you can feel safe while you pee..." The Joker reassured with a soft, genuine smile.

"Y-You would really do that for me?" Loki was uncertain if the fresh tears beginning to form around the brims of his eyes were because The Joker's words touched his heart or because he REALLY needed pee.

"Of course, Lo-Lo; I would never let anyone hurt you...They'll have to kill me first..." The Joker promised sincerely as he protectively cuddled back up to his trembling-boyfriend.

"T-Thank you, Jack...Truly..." Loki thanked softly as he returned The Joker's embrace. He was completely unable to be still at this point, though due to the unbearable tingling in his urethra. Tightening his hold on The Joker for comfort, Loki desperately hoped that the movie would end soon so that he could finally pee in a toilet. Loki then let out a shrill gasp of surprise, causing a leak to escape when he felt a hand burry itself between his legs with a firm squeeze.

"I'll help you hold it..." The Joker softly offered, blushing at the way Loki's thighs clinched around his hand. Loki felt panic beginning to rise within him again at the touch but The Joker's gentle smile made him feel safe again. Loki relaxed as much as he could with a full bladder. A few moments later, Loki reached down to unzip his jeans with a pained grunt to relieve the great pressure that the waistline had been putting on the bulge that was now beginning to form over his abdomen as he mentally urged the movie to hurry up and end the storyline that it was telling already.

"J-Joker? A-Are You sure this place d-doesn't have a restroom?" Loki whimpered just barely above above a whisper. Unzipping his jeans brought him little comfort as this only made him feel like his stream needed to start. Despite his light-pink blush, The Joker frowned in concern at how much pain his poor boyfriend seemed to be in.

"No, Lo-Lo...We're outside..." The Joker sympathetically confirmed. The movie still had thirty more minutes left but Loki did not look as if he would even be able to make it through the remainder of the movie let-alone make it through a fifthteen-minute drive to the gas-station. Despite how much he enjoyed the sensation of Loki's crotch grinding against his palm as his boyfriend fidgeted, he knew that Loki wad currently in a tremendous amount of pain at the moment.

"I am going to pop..." Loki whimpered as he burried his face into The Joker's hair. The Joker blushed at the small, warm patch of the wetness that had just seeped through Loki's jeans and onto his palm. Loki was already leaking and as much as that made The Joker's pants tighten, he knew that Loki would be mortified if he had an accident.

The Joker desperately began to wrack his brain for a solution. They still had their empty Pepsi-bottles but The Joker was uncertain if he would be able to grab one of the bottles from the front-seat's cupholders before Loki's bladder would explode all over the Van's carpet. Despite The Joker's face beginning to heat up at the thought, he knew that not only would the place that he had rented the Van from charge him for everything he owned but that it would also make Loki cry, which he hated more than the former. It was then, that he noticed the forceful sensation of something that was bunched up beneath his ribcage. Using the hand that was not pinched in between Loki's thighs to remove the offense from beneath his ribcage, The Joker perked up at the realization of the perfect solution coming to mind.

"Jack?! What are you-?!" Loki gasped in surprise when he felt The Joker shove the sweater he had removed earlier into his unzipped jeans without warning.

"There, now you can pee and your pants won't get wet." The Joker explained the meaning behind his actions as he took the extra care to make sure that Loki's genitals were safely wrapped up within the violet yarn.

"W-What?! You just expect me to wet myself on your sweater, in the back of this Midgardian-vehicle like a savage?!" Loki's face had turned completely magenta at the thought.

"Don't think of it as 'wetting yourself;' my sweater will absorb all the pee just like a diaper!" The Joker happily explained.

"Okay! forget I said diaper! poor choice of words...Just relax and think of waterfalls..." The Joker backtracked upon seeing the murderous look that his boyfriend had just given him.

"Don't mention water-anything right now!" Loki grunted as he struggled to hold it in for just a little longer. being told to go right where he was returned the traumatic memories of his experience with The Grandmaster to the center of his focus.

"Shhhh! Shhh! Shhh! It's okay, Lo-Lo...I won't tell anyone, I promise...

No one will ever know...You're safe...You'll be able relax without all that pee inside of you..." The Joker shushed as he snuggled up to Loki, rubbing the small of his back to sooth him. Loki gradually began to feel his panic decrease at the words spoken to him by his boyfriend's soothing voice.

Loki glanced down at soft, warm clown of whom was comfortably nuzzled up to him, his face buried into his chest. As Loki reached up to once again return the cuddle, he did indeed feel safer. The Joker may be a bit ditzy as well as clumsy but he genuinely did love Loki enough to die for him if circumstances had become that drastic. Without giving it much thought, Loki had relaxed enough to begin pushing the contents of his bladder out of his body in a thick, powerful stream. Loki released a small gasp at feeling of the warmth rapidly spreading over his genitals and thighs upon realizing what he was doing. However, before he could stop himself, the feeling of the overwhelming-relief had completely distracted him from his shameful discovery.

The Joker blushed when he heard Loki release a loud, long groan of relief. He was unable to hear it, nor could he feel it due to the sweater that he had bunched up into Loki's jeans but he without a doubt, knew that Loki was basically peeing on himself as he cuddled him.

"See? Now, doesn't that feel better?" The Joker giggled at his boyfriend's relief, blushing even more when Loki had once-again buried his face into his hair.

"Mmm..." Was all Loki could respond with, his hot exhale on The Joker's scalp causing the clown to shiver with arousal. The relief was so overpowering, that Loki nearly fell unconcious. After a full minute, Loki was finally aware of his surroundings. His face began to heat up with shame at the feeling of the final droplets his warm stream pattering into the itchy material of his boyfriend's sweater.

"I-I'm sorry..." Loki squeaked, tears once again rolling down his cheeks as his stream frinally trickled to a stop. He found himself in a state of disbelief that he had actually done such a barbaric thing. His pants may have remained dry but his boyfriend's soggy sweater crammed between his legs truly felt no different from having an accident as the smell of urine now filled the vehicle.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Lo-Lo..." The Joker reassured softly followed by a gentle snuggle.

"But I ruined your sweater..." Loki sniffled, causing The Joker to frown. Loki was crying again; something that The Joker desperately did not want to happen.

"Lo-Lo...Holding it in isn't good for your kidneys...That cheap sweater can be replaced easy but, I could never replace you..." The Joker sincerely explained even though he was secretly planning on keeping the sweater hidden to take out and smell when he was alone.

"Hey...Look at me..." The Joker then pulled away from Loki so that he could gaze into his tearful, emerald eyes.

"Remember what I said? this won't make me love you any less...You're my World, the most importand person in my life...In fact, after tonight...I feel even closer to you because you trusted me enough to open up to me about something so personal..." The Joker reached up wipe the tears away from Loki's beautiful face where they most-certainly did not belong.

"Thank you, Jack..." Loki sniffled as he held The Joker close to him, completely forgetting about the urine-soaked sweater that currently rested between his thighs.

"No prob' Bob!" The Joker beamed with a sweet smile. He had not forgotten about the sweater, blushing at the fact that his boyfriend was still sitting on his own pee whilst cuddling with him. He would be driving them home shirtless tonight but he really did not mind. All he cared about was that Loki was comfortable now.

"It's Loki..." Loki corrected in a flat tone, causing The Joker to giggle. As two tricksters cuddled each other close to watch the rest of the movie, both of their faces heated up from the strengthening of their bond. They felt nothing but pure love for each other at that moment as they enjoyed the rest of their night.


End file.
